Desire
by runswithstars
Summary: In the end, it turned out he was her forbidden fruit. Lucifer & Eve.
**\- Desire -**

Lucifer watched her from behind the tree. She walked among the flowers—where she treaded, grass stretched up to lick at her ankles; where she touched, vines reached out to caress her arms; where she looked, all seemed to brighten and glow. She had leaves and petals tangled in her wild tresses, and Lucifer couldn't help but think she was the loveliest thing he had ever laid eyes upon.

He had traversed hardships and toils in order to come up here, to see this new world that had been created, these new beings that had replaced the angels in his father's eyes. Lucifer had been prepared for them to be disgusting, to be mediocre and idiotic. To be nothing compared to angels. Compared to himself.

When he had seen Adam, he'd snorted and sneered at the bumbling fool. The sap that was moaning about how his love had wanted to work independently, to take a peaceful stroll by herself, to tend to flowers rather than chatter meaninglessly. Lucifer had been less than impressed, and even angry that Adam had replaced him in the hierarchy.

But this creature before him he hadn't expected. He could see now why Adam longed for her in their separation. It wasn't just that she was beautiful—she was indeed the most magnificent, spectacular being of all creation—but there was something else about her. The way she walked, the way she handled things, the way she looked at things and moved and smiled with her eyes. Her face was so open and inviting and carefree. She was pure naïveté and innocence and the most unblemished soul there could ever be. It was intoxicating and enticing, and Lucifer was thoroughly entranced.

There was nothing like this Eden, nothing like this woman where he had come from—nothing like the joy and contentment down in the pits with his fellow fallen angels.

Lucifer couldn't help himself from wishing she would chance a glance at him, a warm smile, a welcoming word. But if she saw him she'd probably inform the nearest angel on guard—so dutiful and obedient new creations always were. And he couldn't have that, couldn't have his fun spoiled so quickly, before it had even begun.

Yes, he still looked like an angel; nothing had changed. He was the most striking and spectacular of the angels, the most majestic, but surely a being so pure and innocent would be able to see the taint within him, sense the deeds he had done, the wickedness ruling over his every thought, his every move.

With one last look at her, one last moment to watch the way her hair nuzzled her face, her gentle hands smoothing the petals of the flowers ever so softly, his cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling and smile serene. One last look before he left to plot her demise, more infuriated with himself because he wasn't at her.

* * *

Lucifer had planned it all out. He had already chosen the perfect animal vessel to conduct his revenge.

And yet, it had all been ruined.

While he had been plotting, he hadn't realized that he was too close to the garden, hadn't noticed sweet footsteps behind him until he could feel eyes.

His blood chilled and Lucifer turned around, black eyes wide to find her standing there, staring at him. What he would have given anything for the previous day, and what he knew would surely be his failure. How could he lead her astray when she looked at him like that? With no fear, no alarm or concern—only curiosity.

"Hello," she greeted.

Lucifer winced a smile, nodding his head in return.

"Are you an angel?" she asked, glancing at his wings.

"Y-Yes…"

She smiled. "I haven't met any angels yet. They always talk only with Adam."

Lucifer might have been imagining it, but he thought he detected a little bitterness there. He could work with that.

"Oh? But you are such a splendid creature. I should much rather speak with you," Lucifer purred, his moment of stupor and panic over. He was always one for thinking quick on his feet. Something he had always been praised for.

The woman smiled wide enough to reveal a singular dimple on the left side of her mouth. An imperfection—no counterbalance on the other side. Why would they not be made perfect?

"I should like to speak with you too. I think I like meeting someone new. I am called Eve."

Eve. "It's a pleasure, Eve."

"What are you called?" she asked, and he was very aware that she stepped closer, comfortable.

Lucifer paused. What name had she been told of? For surely the angels had not been so foolish as to withhold the name of their would-be villain from them. His name had been Samael, but… He'd changed it to Lucifer when he'd been cast out of favor. He was no longer the person Samael was, no longer had what he had. No longer had Heaven or love.

"Lucifer," he replied, worried this could be the end.

Instead, Eve smiled. "I was a little worried that you might be Satan, but you are nothing like his description—indeed, you even have a different name."

How innocent, how naïve. Ignorant. That would be their downfall.

"Satan?" Lucifer asked, an eyebrow raised, more assured in his safety.

Eve nodded. "Yes." She took another step forward, and Lucifer's eyes flew to her feet before returning to her face. "From what Adam has told me, he is gruesome and grotesque, a fiend who will destroy us as soon as he sees us. This is why I am happy to meet you—you are pleasant and conversational. If you were to destroy me, you would have done so already. And you are neither gruesome nor grotesque. Why, you are as beautiful as I am, and the only one I've seen to be so."

Lucifer couldn't help but laugh, endeared by her blunt and bold manner of speaking, by her reasoning and confidence.

"I like your laugh. It's ever so pleasant," Eve remarked, coming even closer.

"I am flattered, Eve," Lucifer remarked. "I can imagine your praise is selectively given. And I agree, you are a sight to behold. But why should only that man get to admire your beauty and wit? You are by far the pinnacle of all creation—you should be admired by all the angels, all the Heavens and universe."

Eve modestly looked down, a small smile on her face. "Such a thought would not be humble. Humility, I am told, is a virtue."

"Yes… Yes I suppose it is," Lucifer said with a voice that did not offer much respect for the sentiment.

There was silence. Eve looked back up at him before quickly looking behind her and all around. It was suspicious and Lucifer was intrigued.

"Would you please stay? I like having someone else to talk to," Eve asked.

"But of course," Lucifer acquiesced. He really shouldn't, but he convinced himself that perhaps he could direct this towards his benefit.

Eve smiled in gratitude. She sat down on a bed of long grass and motioned for Lucifer to do the same. He obliged, sitting across from her. She scooted closer, and an eyebrow rose—what was she up to?

As he studied Eve's expression for a clue of her intention, he realized that she was studying him as well—all of him. His second eyebrow rose as well now. But he let her study his physical appearance, priding himself in it and immodestly hoping she would be further impressed by it.

Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes met his once more. Hers were such a green that they de-saturated the nature around them. "I…I am feeling something I have not felt before."

"Oh?" Lucifer was half bored.

"Yes… When I look at you… You are very different from Adam, you see. You are more beautiful than he, but that is not all. You let me talk, and you listen, and he does not. He always talks and controls and needs me when I do not need him, and…" Eve looked down at her hands, toying with blades of grass but not ripping them out. She wound one around her finger. "He says he does not mean to, but sometimes he makes me feel inferior to him, and I do not like it."

"Oh…" Lucifer was rapt. She was similar to him, in a way, and try as he might to fight it, a feeling of camaraderie started growing within him. He shouldn't be having feelings for her—she was part of a mission. "He should not do such a thing," Lucifer consoled her. "To me, you seem superior to him."

Eve looked up, her eyes brimming with something that looked terribly like hope. Like she wanted to believe him. "Truly?"

Lucifer smiled assuringly. "I will not lie to you. You have my word. Now… This feeling, can you describe it?"

Eve resumed her scrutiny of him, curious and confused. "I should not say."

"It's all right. I won't be upset, and I won't tell."

There seemed to be a debate within Eve, but she relented. "Very well. I will try to explain it. I do not feel it when I look at Adam or the other angels, but with you… I feel the urge to know you better. I want to speak with you more, to talk and to listen, to learn of you. I want to touch your skin with my fingertips and gaze upon you for hours. And…" Eve hesitated, looking with uncertainty into Lucifer's eyes, not backing down. "And I want you to want the same things."

"Desire," Lucifer murmured, his voice coming out far quieter and huskier than he had planned.

"Desire?"

Lucifer nodded. "When you want something so very badly, when you want something to happen. That is desire." He gazed into her eyes. "Tell me, Eve—what is it you desire more than anything? Desire so much it hurts?"

Eve looked around her frantically, making sure they were alone.

When she turned back around to face him, she leaned forward. Lucifer mimicked the action. Her brilliant green eyes met his endless depths of black. "I desire love," she whispered. "Someone for me to love and who loves me in return. And I don't feel that with Adam."

Lucifer knew he shouldn't. He had decided to tempt them to fall with the forbidden fruit from the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil. That was to be their destiny. And then Eve had stumbled upon him and ruined it all, him in the process. He didn't know what this future held—hadn't predicted it.

Almost as if his mind were no longer in control of his body, his hand glided forward and rested on Eve's cheek, stroking the tender skin there, fingering the wisp of hair hanging beside it.

Eve's eyes closed and her face was blissful. She sighed. Slowly, her eyelids lifted, and her own hand rose. She hesitated briefly. "May I?" she breathed. Lucifer nodded—he didn't know what she was asking and didn't care—she could have it.

His breath caught and his shoulders tensed when he felt her soft caress along the feathers of his wing. He turned his head to watch her pet the long white quills. It was a new sensation—angels never touched each other's wings—but it was not unpleasant. In fact, it grew on him rather quickly.

Lucifer looked back at Eve, and their eyes caught, before his lowered to her lips. He knew he shouldn't, but he never did have any self-control.

He leant forward and captured her lips, and their fingers slowly and meticulously explored each other. It was not lust, but rather than possibility of something else, something greater.

Lucifer wondered briefly if this Eve would be his redemption.

In the end, it turned out he was her forbidden fruit, for which she paid dearly.

* * *

 _The Hell within him, for within him Hell_

 _He brings, and round about him, nor from Hell_

 _One step no more then from himself can fly_

 _By change of place: Now conscience wakes despair_

 _That slumbered, wakes the bitter memorie_

 _Of what he was, what is, and what must be_

 _Worse; of worse deeds worse sufferings must ensue._

* * *

 **I have been pretty engrossed and addicted to this show, so I wanted to add a little something. I've been in a class at my university studying Milton's _Paradise Lost_ , and that was a large inspiration for this. The quote at the end is from that. This is my spin on Lucifer and Eve in the Garden of Eden, and a different way she could have fallen. Gives him one more thing to be tortured over. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
